


Tracery on a frosted window

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Goodbyes, Immortality, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vielleicht ist Cordelia nie aufgewacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracery on a frosted window

**Author's Note:**

> Das die Winter-Post-Apokalypse-Fic und wenn mich meine Muse nicht erneut im Stich lässt, sollten thematisch Frühling, Sommer und Herbst irgendwann vollkommen unabhängig von dieser Geschichte folgen. Die Ideen für drei weitere AU-Weltuntergänge sind überraschenderweise da. AtS 4x12 Calvary ohne den letzten Akt, ‚nomen et omen’ ist ebenfalls Bullshit, denn die Geschichte ist hier anders verlaufen.

_And I have the sense to recognize that_  
_I don't know how to let you go._  
_Every moment marked_  
_with apparitions of your soul._  
~Sarah McLachlan – Do what you have to do~

„Erzähl mir von unserem Leben, Cordelia.“

Die Worte sind schwerfällig, sinken zusammen und dehnen sich unproportional mit seinen ungleichmäßigen Atemzügen aus. Es ist nicht mehr seine fein akzentuierte Sprechweise, sondern beherrschte Konzentration und verlorene Leichtigkeit. Cordelia lächelt trotzdem, weil sie ihn heute besser versteht als damals und ihre Finger streifen über den hölzernen Fenstersims. Die Finsternis erstreckt sich über zu weiche, zu weiße Hügel hinter ewigen Eisblumen und sie fühlt die Kälte der Nacht bis in die Knochen.

Gedankenverloren folgt ihr Zeigefinger den frostigen Mustern auf der Glasscheibe. Dder Generator erzeugte nicht genügend Energie, um einen weiteren Elektroofen anzuschließen und das Holz war zu knapp. Sie wünscht sich Kohlen in den nichtvorhandenen Keller oder einen vollen Dieseltank. Allerdings kann sie mittlerweile noch nicht einmal Eiskristalle zum schmelzen bringen. Feuer ist nicht ihr Element. Schmunzelt über die Ironie, ihre Handfläche drückt gegen das Glas, hinterlässt keinen feuchten Abdruck, sondern nur zerstörte Struktur.

Nicht dass es wichtig wäre, sie hat genügend Spuren auf dieser Welt hinterlassen.

Sie fühlt die Melancholie tiefer als die Kälte, aber ihre Stimme besinnt sich auf das Eis, „Willst du wirklich die nächsten sechzig Jahre hier mit mir verbringen, während ich unsere Vergangenheit rezitiere?“

„Nein.“ Keine Böswilligkeit, nur Erschöpfung. Cordelia legt dennoch ihre Arme eng um ihren Oberkörper, als ob sie sich vor einem weiteren Schlag schützen muss und möglicherweise um nicht vollständig einzufrieren. Schließlich durchbricht er ihre Starre mit einem warmen, „Vielleicht dein Resümee?“

„Muss meine Geschichte wahr sein?“

„Autobiografien sind es nie.“

Die blendend stille Landschaft hinter sich lassend, begibt sie sich zu seinem Bett und setzt sich auf ihren angestammten Sessel an seiner Seite. Der Roman auf seinem Nachttisch wird heute ungeöffnet bleiben. Die Geschichte ohne passenden Abschluss, denn sie traut ihrer Stimme nicht ganz und noch viel weniger ihrer Fähigkeit nonchalant zu bleiben, wenn er seinem Schicksal und ihr so ruhig entgegenblickt.

Zieht die dicke Bettdecke gerade, um ihre Hände zu beschäftigen und blickt dann in sein Gesicht. Das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen vom Alter getrübten Augen ist im Schein der Öllampe unerwartet klar und selten. Sie streicht liebevoll sein schneeweißes Haar zurück und nimmt dann seine Hand in ihre. Die Haut wie trockenes Pergament, das zu lose über seine Knochen gespannt ist und trotzdem wärmer als ihre, wenn auch nicht sehr, „Du wirst dich morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern.“

Übergeht ihren verbalen Hieb elegant, hoffnungsvoll beschwingt, „Vielleicht werde ich das Morgen gar nicht erleben?“

Der Stich von Wahrheit ist da und Cordelia senkt ihren Kopf auf die gefalteten Hände. Spürt seine Wärme, die soviel mehr ist als Körpertemperatur und wie ihr sein Leben durch die Finger rinnt. Jemand sollte die Sanduhr umdrehen, bevor es zu spät ist oder diese Schneekugel, in der sie sich befinden. Sie hat es zu oft getan und er weiß es. Seine Bitte eindeutig. Seine andere Hand kommt auf ihrem Haar zum liegen und sie dreht ihr Gesicht ins Licht, zu ihm.

Seine Finger streifen zittrig über ihre Wange, „Du kannst mich nicht ewig vor dem Tod verstecken, Cordy.“

Das heißt nicht, dass sie ihn offerieren wird, falls eines dieser Gespräche folgen sollte, aber sie bezweifelt das. Sie kann den Tod an ihm riechen. Die Begleiter ihrer Vergangenheit in den Augenwinkeln erspähen, aufgereiht in einer Ehrenparade, bereit ihn sicher auf die andere Seite zu geleiten und es gibt keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit mehr, das ist sein Ende. Sie wissen es beide, hatten hinreichend Zeit, um darauf vorbereitet zu sein und ihre Sachen sind bereits gepackt.

Ihr Widerspruch ist mehr Gewohnheit, als Überzeugung, „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du dich je beschwert hast, wenn ich deinen Arsch gerettet habe.“

Er bringt ein mühsames, wenn auch ehrliches Lachen zustande, „Mein Arsch trug zu dem Zeitpunkt aber keine provisorischen Windeln, vergiss das nicht.“

Sie lacht, weil es wahr ist und sie sind beide zu alt für Verlegenheit über versagende Körperfunktionen. Blickt auf, seine Gesichtzüge sind entspannt und er sieht sorgloser aus, als Zeit seines Lebens. Beinahe glücklich. Beinahe kann sie ihn gehen lassen.

Cordelia ist froh, dass das Alter gnädig zu ihm war und sie nicht mit einer leeren Hülle zurückgelassen hat. Sein Geist war ungebrochen. Selbst wenn sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis hin und wieder zu wünschen übrig ließ, war er noch immer der Mann, der Zeit ihres Lebens ihren Kurs dirigiert hat und der weiß, warum er hier ist. Wohin seine letzte Reise gehen wird und dass er sie nicht ohne neue Koordinaten zurücklassen kann. Nicht ohne neuen Richtung.

Die Gründe für die Kursänderung gewaltsam zu vergessen, war ihr Part. Schaut in sein erwartungsvolles Gesicht, „Ich kann nicht.“

„Doch.“ Wes’ Geist wird sie in Zukunft begleiten, bis sie soweit ist, diese Lebenslüge loszulassen, dass sie ihn braucht, dringender als Sauerstoff, Nahrung oder Brennstoff.

„Ich war nie gut im Loslassen oder Schönreden.“

Fühlt ihr Lächeln bei seinem resignierten, „Ich weiß, Cordelia.“

Ihr Griff um Wesleys Hand festigt sich, da ist zuviel Blut an ihren eigenen, um die Schuld jemals abzutragen und ihren Halt um ihn sicher zu machen.

„Cordelia?“ Sie könnte heulen und er weiß es zu genau, „Cordy, bitte.“

Für die Mächte war der eigene Name in dieser Dimension mit Untergang verbunden. Für ihre Art dagegen mit Aufstieg. Eine Wahrheit, die sie mit Illyria verband. Sie beide verlangten keine Blutopfer von den Menschen, obwohl Glauben ihre Macht erhöhte. Sie stärker werden ließ und das wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund für den Gottkönig war, eine menschliche Armee aufzubauen, denn die Bereitschaft sich für ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen wie die Zurückgewinnung der Welt zu opfern, war Blutopfer in sich selbst.

Glauben versetzt Berge oder gab ihnen zumindest die Kraft dazu und Cordelias Name war dabei in Vergessenheit zu geraten und sie fühlt ihr schleichendes Unvermögen. Wie sie transparent wird, weniger eingreifen kann und vielleicht würde Wesleys Tod für sie ausreichen, um sich hier neben ihm zur Ruhe zu legen. Sie bezweifelt es. Ihre Abendgebete schlossen Illyria mit in ihre Litanei ein, sie ahnt, dass diese es ähnlich hielt, wenn auch nur um sie anzupissen. Ihr den leichten Ausweg zu versperren.

„Also keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte? Dann reden wir über deine Zukunft.“ Er kann sie mit einem Satz zum einfältigen Kind deklarieren und sie lässt es ihm durchgehen, denn er ist der Letzte, der diese Macht über sie hat. „Du solltest nach Norden gehen.“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, „Ich bin der Kälte müde, Wes.“

„Der Süden ist zu gefährlich. Eine reich gedeckte Tafel für Dämonen. Die menschenleeren Gebiete sind ein perfektes Versteck und du kannst dort allein überleben.“

„Vielleicht bin ich es müde, mich nur zu verstecken.“

„Du kennst die Gefahr in diesem Vorhaben.“ Sie weiß, dass sie noch nicht müde genug ist, um nicht überleben zu wollen. Wenn nötig kämpfend. Er nimmt ihr Kinn nachdrücklich in seine Hand, „Dann gehe in den Osten, verbünde dich mit Illyria.“

Ein skeptisches Lachen, „Unser letztes Zusammentreffen war nicht gerade ein Picknick im Park, Wes. Nur weil sie ein Faible für dich hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mit offenen Armen empfangen werde. Unsere Vorgeschichte bestand nicht aus verschwitzten Laken und einer heißen Affäre in einem anderen Leben.“

Amüsierte Zerknirschung, „Illyria ist nicht Lilah, Cordy.“

Stichelnd, „Sie teilte in jedem Fall die gleiche Antipathie gegenüber Angelus und Vorliebe für dich.“

Wesley seufzt unwillig, „Sie wird dich aufnehmen, schließlich hast du ihr geholfen Jasmin zu töten.“ Der Widerspruch ist da, die Gegebenheiten verdreht, Illyria hat Jasmin besiegt, aber sie lässt es ihm dieses eine Mal durchgehen. „Es wird Zeit das Kriegsbeil zwischen euch mit mir endgültig zu begraben.“

Er hat Recht, so ungern sie das zugab, es gab genügend andere Scharmützel, um die sie sich kümmern sollte. Aber Südamerika reizte sie, weil es Ablenkung für die nächsten Jahre versprach und schnelle Siege, keine langwierige Aufbauarbeiten und Beseitigung der Trümmer. Aber es war nicht die Aufgabe, auf die er sie in den letzten Jahren vorbereitet hat und letztendlich war das ihre Entschuldigung gewesen, sich aus dem Krieg auszuklinken. Vielleicht auch weil Wes es müde war, dass Illyria und sie sich ständig wegen unterschiedlichen Strategien in den Haaren lagen und nachdem Angelus endgültig zerstört war, erschien es der passende Zeitpunkt für seine Pensionierung.

Sinnierend von ihr, „Du denkst, dass es eine gute Idee von ihr war, dass sie die alten Götter um Hilfe angefleht hat?“

„Clever? Ja. Gut? Das ist offen für Interpretationen der Nachwelt, zumindest befindet sich die Welt wieder in Besitz von Tag und Nacht.“

„Yeah und Titanen, die auf der Erde wandeln und ihren Soll in Blut fordern.“

Sie haben die Ruinen der zerstörten Städte gesehen, wenn die Giganten nicht ihren Willen bekamen oder die Regeln beachteten.

Mit der Lösung eines gewaltigen Problems hatten sie sich hunderte neuer erschaffen.

Cordelia fragt sich manchmal, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn die Welt keinen Widerstand geleistet hätte. Schnell ihr Ende gefunden hätte mit einem erschöpften Seufzen, aber das ist hypothetisch, die Fronten waren nie so klar, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätten. Die Menschen ebenso für die ziellose Zerstörung verantwortlich, wenn auch in kleinerem Maßstab, wie die Götter und davor die Dämonen, die sich nicht mehr vor der Sonne fürchten mussten. Die drei unterschiedlichen Gattungen versuchten im Chaos eine Balance der Herrschaft zu finden und es schien langsam Ordnung in die Anarchie zurückzukehren. Die Menschheit hatte zwar den höchsten Preis bezahlt, aber auch die meisten Ressourcen, um den Verlust zu verkraften. Denn die Finsternis hatte ihre Autorität zurück und keiner konnte sich im Tageslicht mit der Illusion trösten, dass Monster pure Einbildung sind.

Es ist nicht die Hölle, aber sehr real und jeder ist aufs Überleben aus. Götter, Dämonen, Menschen. Sie alle sind bedroht und vereint im Kampf. Gegeneinander. Verfluchte Ironie. Die Menschen sind anpassungsfähig, besinnen sich auf die alten Religionen und Traditionen, den relativen Schutz, den sie ihnen abringen können. „Ich denke noch immer, dass Illyria nicht alle antiken Sonnengötter zugleich hätte anrufen müssen, das war des Guten zuviel. Besonders weil gerade Mal die Hälfte es lebend aus ihrem Meeting geschafft haben.“

„Du musst zugeben, dass allein der Kampf zwischen Ra, Helios und ihr es wert gewesen ist, ganz abgesehen vom restlichen Massaker.“ Die Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme ist da, dann kichert Wes leise bei der Erinnerung und nach einem Moment stimmt sie widerwillig ein, vergräbt ihr Gesicht in der Bettdecke. Sie hatten Jahre, um sich mit ihrem damaligen Unglauben zu arrangieren, dass Götter aus dieser Dimension verbannt werden konnten, nachdem Illyria diese meist in ihre Einzelteile zerhackt hatte. Nur um ihren Standpunkt klarzumachen. „Am Ende hatten wir wenigstens die Sonne zurück. Das war ein Anfang.“

Ihre gute Laune verflüchtig sich, „Mein Gedächtnis kann mich täuschen, aber wir befinden uns nicht in Kanada, um das Wetter passend zu erklären.“

„Und wer hätte gedacht, dass Arizona unter Schneemassen untergehen würde? Oder dass das Verhindern eines Weltuntergangs soviel Chaos hervorrufen kann.“

„Wir haben ihn nicht verhindert, Wes, nur unzureichende Schadensbegrenzung betrieben.“

Für einen Augenblick ist der Wechsel von Humor zu Schmerz in seiner Miene fast zuviel, bevor er ihn gehen lässt und ihre Hand drückt, „Wir haben ihn nie gewollt und darauf kommt es letzten Endes an. Nur mit dem Blatt gespielt, dass das Schicksal uns ausgeteilt hat und überraschenderweise nicht alles verloren.“

Spitzzüngig, „Du hast jetzt doch vor Charon ein Schnippchen zu schlagen?“ Sie lächelt müde, „Das ist nicht fair, wenn ich dir dieses Angebot unterbreitet habe, als du jung und gut aussehend warst. Was soll ich mit einem Greis ohne Zähne und Inkontinenz?“

„Also bin ich dir die zwei Goldstücke nicht wert?“ Er schnürt ihr die Luft ab, wenn er so redet und ihr Flehen verstummt in einem langen Hauch, bevor es greifbar wird. Verräterischer Eisatmen, der in der Luft hängt. Das trübe Blau seiner Augen hängt an dem transparenten Gebilde, bevor er den Blick auf sie verlegt. Sanfter, „Was wurde noch versilbert, Cordy, außer deinen Augen? Denn ich vermisse noch immer das Haselnussbraun.“

„Alles was menschlich war.“

„Nein.“

Mehr weiße Atemwölkchen und das stetige Summen des Generators im Hintergrund.

Sie weiß nicht, ob das ihren Standpunkt stärkt oder seinen.

Wesley klingt erstaunt, als er das Thema schließlich wechselt, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dein Versprechen halten kannst.“ Sie überlegt, denn sie hat ihm zu viele Versprechen über die Jahrzehnte gegeben und genügend davon halten können, um den Überblick zu verlieren und er fährt anstandslos fort, als er ihre verständnislose Miene sieht, „Dass ich als alter Mann in meinem Bett sterben werden.“

„Du lässt den Teil ‚von deiner Familie umringt’ einfach so unter den Tisch fallen?“

„Nicht dein Verschulden. Dass ich nie sesshaft wurde und im Grunde meiner Seele unsozial bin, geht auf mein Konto.“ Der Tod ihrer einzig echten Familie irgendwie auf ihres, aber das Thema Schuld wurde zu oft von ihnen durchgekaut, um es heute noch einmal aufzugreifen. Außerdem will sie sich nicht den Vorwurf erneut gefallen lassen, dass sie maßlos narzisstisch sei und ihre eigene Rolle in dem Ganzen überbewertet. Leiser von ihm, „Ich hatte im Nachhinein genug Zeit, wie sich offensichtlich herausgestellt hat. Auch wenn es sich nie so angefühlt hat, oder?“

Cordelia schüttelt den Kopf, „Es fühlt sich jetzt noch nicht so an. Ich hätte mich gerne um deine Kinder und Kindeskinder gekümmert.“

Dass sie nicht allein sein will, bleibt ungesagt, aber er hört es trotzdem.

Sie wird ihm nicht folgen können, eingezäunt in die Dimensionen der Lebenden. Jenseits ist ein Konzept, das sich ihr entzieht, obwohl der Schleier ihr manchmal so dünn vorkommt, dass sie ihn mit einem fokussierten Blick durchbrechen könnte. Vielleicht wartet auch niemand auf der anderen Seite auf sie, der das Gespräch sucht und nicht die Heimsuchung. Kämpft gegen die aufbrandende Traurigkeit und verliert, besinnt sich auf andere Erinnerungen.

Kurz angebunden, „Ich hätte dich in einen von uns verwandeln sollen, als sich mir die Gelegenheit bot.“

„Du hast es mir oft genug angedroht in den ersten Jahren. Mein Todeswunsch ebenso oft ignoriert in den letzten.“

Er grinst wissend und Cordelia weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis sie einsam sein wird. Fühlt die Kälte und es ist Jahrzehnte her seit sie das letzte Mal in sein Bett geschlichen ist, weil das ewige Eis in ihren Adern sie nicht ruhen ließ. Er versteht sie noch immer, klopft auf den Platz neben sich und sie krabbelt mit der unbeholfenen Grazie einer fünfjährigen neben ihn.

Keine Körperwärme, die sie offerieren kann oder einen Herzschlag, ihre Finger fahren in gleichmäßig tröstenden Bewegungen durch sein Haar. Vielleicht ist ihre Anwesenheit genug oder ihre Stimme. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Wes.“

„Du wirst frei sein.“

„Ich war nie an dich gebunden.“

Sie weiß nicht, ob sein ungläubiges Lachen einen Hauch von Zustimmung enthält, aber sie meint es Ernst. Er hat sie nie ihrer Unabhängigkeit beraubt und es war immer ihr freier Wille, der sie an seiner Seite hielt. Egal, wie hinfällig sein Körper wurde, diese Gebrechlichkeiten verblassten angesichts der Brillanz seines Geistes. Der geteilten Liebe.

„Ich aber an dich.“

Und sie schweigt, denn kein Mensch lässt gegenwärtig die hundert Jahre hinter sich. Nicht in ihrer Gegenwart. Dieser Existenz.

Sie war nur aus einem kosmischen Unfall entstanden und das war möglicherweise die größte Gemeinsamkeit zu ihrer menschlichen Geburt. Ungeplant und spontan. Nur ohne den folgenden Heiratsantrag oder die legitime Geburtsurkunde. Illyria meinte, sie wäre ein Bastardkind und lag damit gar nicht so falsch. Sie war nicht weise genug, um mit der offerierten Macht tatsächlich umgehen zu können. Oder abgebrüht genug dafür.

Wesley wäre eher für die Rolle des Unsterblichen geeignet und Cordelia fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum sie Illyrias Initiierungsritual unterbrochen hat, das ihn zu einem der ihren gemacht hätte. Ein weiterer Gottkönig. Sie waren die raren Exemplare, die sich den Luxus von Gottlosigkeit zurzeit erlauben konnten und überleben.

Es war nicht das, was Wesley für sich wollte und wenn sie seine Wünsche nicht berücksichtigen würden, wie viel Gutes würde es ihm letztendlich tun? War sie dann nicht so egozentrisch, wie es den Anschein nach außen hatte? Ihr Streit mit Illyria dauerte Wochen, während Wes zwischen den Welten schwebte und sie erinnert sich, dass Illyria kurz davor gewesen war, ihr Leben auszulöschen. Komplett. Bevor sie Cordelia vor das Ultimatum stellte, „Du denkst, dass du stark genug bist, ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn es soweit ist? Also dann verschwinde aus meinem Haus und nimm ihn mit. Er wird nicht hier sterben. Das lasse ich nicht zu.“

Was Bullshit gewesen war. Es dauerte noch Jahre, bis ihre größten Feinde besiegt waren.

Doch das Echo trieb Cordelia mit Wesley fort, sobald dies der Fall war.

Die Erinnerungen kommen ungewollt im Rhythmus von Wesleys drückenden Atemzügen. Angelus, der sie in ein blutloses Koma schickte, gereinigt von Jasmins Gemisch in ihren Adern und er nur zu gerne bereit war, das Gift in Fred zu injizieren. Die neue Vampirin nicht die Geburt überstand, ausbrannte unter dem Energieverlust und Gunn diesen unabänderlichen Rückstoß nie verkraftet hatte.

Dies der Punkt war, an dem alles zur Hölle ging und traurig genug, dass sie wieder Oberwasser gewannen, ging Hand in Hand mit Illyrias Rückkehr in diese Welt endlose Monate später. Lilah nie verloren ging, ihre Seele schon lange verkauft und die ehemalige Anwältin so entzückt war von der Aussicht eine Älteste zu werden. Ihre Essenz unter dem Feuer des Wiedererwachens ausbrennen zu lassen, dass sie sich damit für immer in ihren neuen Wirt einbrannte. Illyria sich nie einem so penetranten Schmarotzer gegenübersah. Keine Chance in dieser und der nächsten Welt für Lilah in die Hölle zu gehen. Cordelia vermutet, dass Wes und ihre vereinten Kräfte keinen Unterschied gemacht hätten, wenn sie gewusst hätten, warum Lilah sich praktisch auf den steinernen Sarkophag schmiss und diese Kettenreaktion in Gang setzte.

Aber sie brauchten Illyrias Wissen, ihr Verstehen der Mächte und deren Wirkungsweise, um Jasmins Bann auf diese Welt zu brechen und Connor war der nächste, der fiel. Cordelia das unschuldige Baby vor sich sah, in dem Augenblick als sie ihre Faust durch sein Herz jagte. Sein Blut mit ihrem vermischte, die Mächte anflehend um eine Audienz und es war alles für das der Junge sterben musste und ihre Bitte auf taube Ohren stieß.

Ein weiterer sinnloser Tod auf einer langen Liste. Angel. Fred. Gunn. Lorne. Faith.

Da waren mehr, auch wenn Cordelia nur von Buffys Fall gegen Angelus im dritten Jahr gehört hatte. Sie ist überzeugt, dass die Jägerin nicht allein in diese Schlacht gezogen ist. Nicht mit der Bedrohung, die der übermächtige Vampir mit seiner mystischen Enkelin darstellte, die frischen Bissspuren auf Jasmins Körper waren eindeutig, als sie später gegen diese kämpften. Illyria ihr das Leben rettete und nur mit knapper Not ihr eigenes. Episch und monumental. Dagegen war Angelus Ende beinahe unspektakulär, als sie ihn endlich aufgespürt hatten.

Schmerzhafter ja, aber nicht körperlich aufzehrender.

Selbst die schwärzeste Magie ihnen nur wenig anhaben konnte und die jahrzehntelange Hetzjagd kein Zweifel aufkommen ließ, dass dieser Dämon in die Hölle gehörte und nicht die Option auf Wiederbeseelung hatte. Sie drei waren grausam, aber nicht grausam genug, um Angel das anzutun. Ihn mit einer Welt zu konfrontieren, die er unter einer Schicht aus Eis, Schnee und verblichenen Knochen begraben hatte. Es gab schon zu viele verlorene Seelen hier. Kein Grund, seine dieser Liste hinzuzufügen und nicht frei in den Äther schweben zu lassen.

Ohne einen Biss vom Apfel der Erkenntnis war vielleicht noch Platz im Paradies für ihn.

Für die der toten Hülle an ihrer Seite sowieso und Cordelia steht langsam in dem leeren Raum auf. Das beengte Gefühl von Eingepferchtsein, ist mit seinem leisen Abschied gewichen und hier ist nichts, um dass es sich zu trauern lohnte. Die zwei Münzen in ihrer Tasche kann sie sich sparen, Wes Überfahrt wurde von anderen an den Fährenmann gezollt. Sein friedliches Lächeln ist Sicherheit genug und dann legt sie sie trotzdem auf die geschlossenen Augenlider, weil es das einzige ist, das sie ihm an Tradition anbieten kann.

Der Benzinkanister würde sie bis zur nächsten Siedlung bringen, aber sie braucht Zeit für sich.

Zeit, das abzuschließen und sie verteilt die klare Flüssigkeit großzügig über die Möbel und Bücher, die außerhalb von Wesleys Händen nichts in dieser Dimension zu suchen haben. Da ist kein Bedauern, als sie ihn damit überschüttet, sondern nur die Berücksichtigung seiner Wünsche. Ein letzter Blick und das Streichholz schwebt in der Luft, fällt, verbrennt ihr Zuhause der letzten Jahrzehnte in einem Feuersturm, der nur wenig mit dem Benzin zu tun hat und mehr damit, dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hat.

Cordelia geht gelassen aus der Tür. Die Figur auf dem Vorplatz so einsam, wie sie sich fühlt, „Du warst stärker, als ich es dir zugetraut hätte.“

Gottkönige weinen nicht, es befindet sich außerhalb ihrer Fähigkeiten und so stehen sie beide in der sich ankündigenden Dämmerung, um die Illyria so hart gekämpft hat.

Cordelia bricht die Stille, als der letzte Rauch verzogen ist, sogar die Grundmauern zu Asche zerfallen und von dem Wind davongetragen werden. Die Sonne sich dennoch in den unzähligen Schneekristallen brillant widerspiegelt, „Werde ich ihn wieder sehen?“

„Nein, nur in deinen Träumen.“

Cordelia nickt. Gottkönige schlafen nicht und das ist ihr höchster Preis.

Vielleicht ist sie auch nie aus dem Koma aufgewacht, denn sie kann nicht mehr glühen.

Vielleicht ist sie nie aufgewacht.

 _And so it is -_  
_The shorter story:_  
_No love, no glory,_  
_No hero in her sky._  
~Damien Rice – The Blower’s daughter~


End file.
